The present invention relates in general to axial piston machines and in particular to a device for controlling or regulating operational parameters such as pressure, rotary speed, power and delivery of such a machine as well as measuring and processing of these parameters. In particular the invention is concerned with an axial piston machine of the type having a tilting plate supported by means of diametrically opposed pivot pins in housing bearings and controlled by adjusting means which control the angular position of the tilting plate in response to control signals.
Known control devices of this type are equipped with electric or electronic sensors for measuring rotary speed and angular position of the tilting plate as well as the hydraulic type sensors for measuring for example the delivery pressure; or if necessary there are also provided mechanical sensors for measuring one of the aforementioned parameters. Due to this large number of various sensors the control device is costly and prone to failure.